Curiosity Kills a Tu- Uh, Cat
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna is curious how many things are in Lambo's afro... or rather, what the heck is up with Lambo's afro. Then, he discovers something that will scar him for life. Oneshot


**Hi! Shinee2007 here ;) **

**This is a first attempt on writing humor... I'm no good with happy stories... **

**Anyway, after making my readers cry, I was a bit... guilty so...**

**Here I am, with an attempted humor!**

**I hope you'll laugh this time, not cry.**

* * *

Tsuna was curious. Ever since he first met Lambo, he was curious. It was Lambo's afro! That magical afro that always had some kind of weapon inside it! He asked Gokudera once before, but Gokudera answered while gripping his shoulders, "Jyudaime, I know you are curious about that ahoushi's afro, but… this mystery is better left to be alone."

* * *

Tsuna's curiosity killed him in the inside, until one day, he decided to quench his curiosity. He just had to find out what was with Lambo's magical afro.

"Lambo~ Can you come over here for a minute?" Tsuna asked sweetly with his best smile that he knew Lambo would fall for.

Lambo looked back and ran up to Tsuna. "What is it, Dame-Tsuna? What do you want from the great Lambo-san?" With a smirk, he added, "Lambo-san knows! Dame-Tsuna wants to be Lambo-san's subordinate, right? GYAHAHAHAHA. Of course Lambo-san will let Dame-Tsuna be Lambo-san's subordinate!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at Lambo's guess but agreed to it nonetheless. "Mhm. Now, Lambo, can you do me a big favor?"

"Of course!" Lambo grinned at the satisfaction of gaining a subordinate.

"Can you empty out your afro? I would love to see what you have in there."

Lambo nodded and reached into his afro. First came a gun, then his most famous ten year bazooka, his favorite grape candy, hand grenades, his Vongola helmet, Gyuudon ring, rifle, money, and cow suits. Oh, those cow suits, one after another came out of his afro. Before long, there was a huge pile of cow suits in the middle of Tsuna's room. Then, most random things came out from his afro.

A cookbook called, 'I Love Grapes and All the Food Containing Them!' was the first that came out after the hundreds of cow suits, an alive lamb that looked bored came out after. A pen, an alive turkey, lamp, a flag that strangely had a silhouette of Lambo's head, grapes, a jar full of red liquid…

Tsuna paused and stared at the liquid, wondering what it was. Was it blood? Or was it paint?

Then one final thing that came out of Lambo's afro that made him drop his mouth open. His eyes widened at the sight.

"L-Lambo… Why do you have a **toilet** in your afro?" Tsuna asked.

Lambo looked up and tilted his head. "So Lambo-san can go to toilet anytime he needs to! How can you not figure that out, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the wall multiple times, but stopped himself from doing so… but barely succeeding. "Then why didn't you use it when you had to go to toilet in school? You peed in front of my whole class!"

Lambo thought for a moment and grinned at Tsuna. "Lambo-san forgot! Gyahahahahaha!"

Tsuna inwardly sighed and thought, 'Of course he did…' Then, he looked at Lambo's afro with wonder and back at the pile of junks that came out his head. Then, his eyes landed on his desk. "Ne, Lambo, do you think you can put that desk in your afro?"

Lambo laughed and answered, "Of course!" He then somehow picked the desk up and shoved it in his afro. Tsuna watched in wonder as the afro swallowed the desk up.

"How about that wardrobe over there?" He pointed at his wardrobe that innocently stood next to the desk.

Lambo proceeded to put the wardrobe in his afro with ease. Tsuna gaped and walked towards him with outstretched arm. He poked Lambo's afro with his index finger.

Suddenly, the afro started engulfing Tsuna's finger. He was pulled into the afro.

"Hieee!" He grabbed his right arm with his left and tried his best to get his control back. With all his might, he pulled and pulled for his arm to be released from the afro. "Why is the afro trying to eat me?!"

Tsuna's right arm was completely taken over by the afro. He tried running to the opposite direction, use his feet as an anchor to get his arm out of the afro, and even tried calling for Reborn, who never bothered to show up.

When only his head and left arm was left from getting completely taken over, Reborn miraculously jumped out from his hiding spot in front of his student.

"R-Reborn! Help me!" Tsuna flailed helplessly towards his Spartan tutor.

"Hn. Ever heard of 'curiosity kills the tuna'? Get out of this situation yourself, Dame-Tsuna. Ciao." Instead of helping, Reborn smirked and kicked Tsuna's face into the afro.

"E-eh?! R-Reborn, it's 'cat', not 'tuna'!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shut up." Reborn kicked him harder.

"Hiiiiiiie!" Tsuna called out before the afro completely engulfed him much to his despair.

Everything was pitch black around him. A turkey's cry echoed and he snapped his head towards that sound nervously.

"Ba-a-ah" something licked his right palm.

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna ran for his life towards more and more darkness. "Someone help me!"

He ran and ran until bumping into something hard, making him fall on his butt. He got to his feet and started feeling the thing he bumped into. "W-what is this?" the object felt smooth and it had a door on it. When he opened the door, soft materials could be felt on his sensitive fingers.

"It's my wardrobe!" he exclaimed. "Hahah- This isn't the time to be carefree like this! What do I do?" Tsuna gripped his gravity defying hair and ran around the darkness with dramatic tears running down his face.

"Lambo! Get me out of here! Please!" He yelled to no one in particular, but hoped that Lambo did hear his distress call.

* * *

After a ruffle, he felt himself getting pulled up by a hand and after a minute, he saw a stray of light.

"Gyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing in Lambo-san's hair?" Lambo completely pulled Tsuna out of the dreaded afro.

Tsuna fell on his knees and looked at the floor blankly. He ignored Lambo and his eyes widened. 'I should have listened to Gokudera-kun when he warned me to leave my curiosity alone… Reborn's right… Curiosity kills a cat…'

After gripping his hair, he swore to himself…

**Never again… Never…**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! **

**Please leave a review! I would love to hear what you think about this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. Thank you ;)**


End file.
